Torque motors are motors that provide turning torque to produce angular displacement of value depends on the load or the control type. Electromagnetic devices are ones of the used motors, especially when the turning angle is small. Piezoelectric motors of ceramic stacks can also be used to generate high turning torque with limited small angular displacement.
Electromagnetic torque motors vary by varying their coils locations, methods of coil connections, and if these motors have permanent magnets or not.